


[PodFic] What Sherlock Missed

by WinterKoala



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Illness, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Baskerville, Worry, hound of baskerville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a PodFic of the story "What Sherlock Missed" by Chappysmom.</p><p>"Maybe Sherlock didn't see everything he should have seen at Baskerville. Takes place after the events of S2-02 episode "The Hound of the Baskervilles" and therefore contains some minor spoilers." - Chappysmom</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] What Sherlock Missed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Sherlock Missed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/336947) by [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/pseuds/chappysmom). 



### Work Text:

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3 Without Music](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aan7nms453nr3am/What+Sherlock+Missed.mp3) | **Size:** 10.4 MB | **Duration:** 11 min 22 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 With Music](http://download2159.mediafire.com/j971zitapw4g/x0p4ayln879pa5t/Music+-+What+Sherlock+Missed.mp3) | **Size:** 11.0 MB | **Duration:** 12 min 00 Sec|Mediafire
  * [MP3 Without Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRMnBab290d19LLWc/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 10.4 MB | **Duration:** 11 min 22 Sec| Google Drive
  * [MP3 With Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRZnZsVTUyUXhzSUU/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 11.0 MB | **Duration:** 12 min 00 Sec| Google Drive



## Notes:

**Author:** Chappysmom

**Reader:** WinterKoala

## Original Work:

[What Sherlock Missed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/336947)  
---|---


End file.
